Tickle Tickle
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: prompt: Makoto being bored while Haru studies. Makoto starts poking him and sees that he squirmed a lot and finds out Haru is ticklish, so he takes it to his advantage...


A story I wrote of this prompt I received from an anonymous massage ^.^

_Makoto being bored while Haru studies. Makoto starts poking him and sees that he squirmed a lot and finds out Haru is ticklish, so he takes it to his advantage :D {fluffynesssss}_

It was Saturday afternoon and everything was peaceful in the Nanase household. Haru was spending the quiet, alone time glaring at his homework and occasionally scribbling in some answers. He was annoyed that the questions he had gotten were so long winded. He understood the math behind them and most of its formulas but he hated having to write all his working our down when he could do it in his head. However recently this led to him to keep missing steps in confusion as he got onto more challenging stages of maths.

He wasn't expecting a visit from Makoto until he heard the sound of the back door opening and closing again. Haru looked up for a second in caution before his head dropped back down to his work at the sound of Makoto's voice.

"Haru! My mom sent some stew for you! She said that you should eat something more than just mackerel," Haru heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and soon Makoto's face came into view. the searching look in the brunette's eyes turned to a warm smile when he saw Haru sitting on the floor in his room tending to his homework. The look of concentration on the black haired boy's face made Makoto smile fondly and watch the other for a few minutes to make sure that Haru was completing his work easily enough.

"Makoto," Haru said without looking up. The tone of his voice told the younger boy he had been caught staring and he only chucked as he made his way into the room to greet his friend. Makoto sat down opposite Haru looking at the work upside down to try and figure out what Haru was doing. He saw scribbles worked in with the correct calculations and couldn't help but smile wider as he looked up.

"I told you, you should write all the calculations down so you don't get all mixed up," the brunette said. he let out a small noise of amusement when Haru fixed him an 'I know' glare.

"Have you finished your English homework?" Haru asked in retaliation causing the smile to drop off Makoto's face. A teasing look filled Haru's eyes as Makoto whined out a 'Haruu' in retaliation. the small smile was barely there but Makoto could see it and knew that haru was only teasing him.

"If you wait until I finish these questions we can play a video game," Haru told his friend as he dropped his eyes back to the question on the paper in front of him. Makoto watched his eyes flick around the page before he moved to sit next to Haru instead of in front of him to see the paper better and read over Haru's shoulder what he was answering.

After around half an hour Makoto had gotten a little bit bored. The black haired swimmer had gotten though pretty much all of the questions that had been set as homework and was now working slowly through the harder questions. Makoto wondered if he was doing it just to tease him.

"Haru, how much longer?" Makoto asked sounding like a child on a long car journey. He had taken to lying across Haru's bed with a magazine book he had found on his best friends bedside table. The magazine was now lying open on his chest while one arm hung off the bed and onto the floor. Makoto had plucked his reading glasses out of thin air and they were now balanced on the bridge of his nose as he swung his free arm back and forth.

Makoto received no answer as Haru ignored him. He was working on another problem and was concentrating on getting all the calculations written down when Makoto shuffled to sit up on the bed. The younger of the two leaned back on his hands and stretched out a toe to poke his friend in the back.

"Haru?" he said again this time he poked Haru's lower back. The boy in question shot up from his hunched over position as Makoto's toe wiggled against his lower back. Makoto tilted his head to the side in confusion before wiggling his toe against Haru's spine again. This time, the older boy _squeaked_. Makoto grins at his newfound information.

"Is Haru... ticklish?" he asked with a grin on his face. He sees a blush form on the back of Haru's neck as he slides down off the bed onto the floor beside his best friend.

Haru, who is now staring wide eyed at Makoto, shakes his head at the concept of being ticklish. Makoto grins wider at the thought before diving at Haru in a way the other boy can't dodge.

Without any warning, Makoto's hands are everywhere Haru feels his sides being tickled, his stomach and legs, as well as behind his knees and along the outside of his thighs. He can't move because of how Makoto is holding him down with his knees on either side of the boy's thighs as he laughs at Haru.

Haru himself can't help but laugh at the ticklish feeling Makoto is inducing over almost all of his body. The smaller boy tries to wiggle out of Makoto's arms as hard as he possibly can but in the end he can't do anything more than lie there panting from his laughter.

Eventually Makoto leans up and stops his attack. He's also panting from his own laughter watching as Haru looks off to the side moodily. His arms are crossed and Makoto was sure he was scowling at the door across the room from them.

"I didn't know you were ticklish Haru," Makoto grinned as he leaned back down over his best friend. He saw him flinch, readying himself for if Makoto was going to tickle him again but when the tickling never came he just glared up at his smiling giant of a friend.

Neither of the boys realised that the position they were in was not a usual one for two friends to be in. they were nose to nose pressed up against each other as Makoto continued to straddle Haru's thighs as he had been to stop him moving. Haru's arms were trapped between them as he kept them crossed still to show Makoto that he wasn't budging.

"Ne, Haru? Don't be mad," Makoto said as the smile got smaller on his face. The small smile of affection made Haru blush slightly but he didn't look away from Makoto's eyes.

The math homework lay forgotten on the floor next to a large pot of stew which would most likely be eaten later on that day. The sun was low in the sky, peeking out from behind the clouds now and then as they fluttered across the horizon. In the middle of the room the two boys lay motionless.

Haru was staring up into his friend's eyes, scanning them for something while Makoto just stared back at his friend with his usual loving smile in place. The smile dwindled when Haru stopped searching his eyes and turned slightly serious as he continued to stare into Haru's eyes.

Their movement was slow, the inching forward seemed like it took years but it was only a few seconds before Makoto had leaned down to press his lips to Haru's own. Two sets of eyes fluttered closed as their lips moved together. Makoto's hands, which had been keeping him balanced on the floor, moved up to settle in Haru's hair one hand tangled into the silky black locks while the other twirled the hair between his fingers. Haru's arms slid out from between their chests one by one, coming to rest around Makoto's neck pulling him closer into the kiss.

Haru's tongue rubbed against Makoto's lower lip causing him to lean up and break the kiss. Haru arched up trying to follow Makoto's mouth as it pulled away. The two boys were panting again and looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Makoto…" Haru doesn't really know what to say in response to what had happened just then, so instead of saying anything he pulls Makoto's face down into another kiss by the front of his shirt. Makoto kisses Haru back in confusion. He knew he liked Haru, which is why he had started the first kiss – although it was a heat-of-the-moment thing when it came down to it.- did the fact that Haru was the one kissing him now mean that he liked him back?

Makoto broke the kiss again causing Haru to huff and pout again. The taller boy leans up. He was still on top of Haru but not close to the other boy's face anymore.

"Haru I-" Makoto tries to speak but Haru sits up as well crossing his arms as he shuffles his legs out from underneath Makoto. He searches Makoto's green eyes again and his eyes positively twinkle when he finds what he's looking for in the other's eyes.

"I like Makoto," Haru announces pulling the bigger boy's hand into his own as he moves to sit cross legged on the floor. Makoto smiles happily at the concept and Haru isn't sure if he had ever seen the other smile that widely before.

"Haru! I'm happy!" he said as he pulls the smaller into a tight hug. Haru is surprised by the sudden contact at first but eventually winds his arms, which had previously not moved from his sides, around Makoto's back smiling softly to himself.

After a little while, a plan formulated in Makoto's head. A mischievous smile grew on his face as he pulled away from Haru.

"So Haru, Just how ticklish are you?" he asked with a smirk. Haru's eyes widened as he hastily got up running into the hall and skidding on the small carpet before catching his balance with a hand on the floor. He had sped off to another part of his house as he saw the intent in Makoto's eyes and it didn't take long for the other boy to start to chase him.

The homework still lay forgotten as the sun dropped below the sea and the moon rose. The stew had been taken and eaten earlier in the night. Now, two boys lay peacefully on the bed exchanging sweet little kisses every now and then before drifting soundly to sleep.


End file.
